


Two Hearts

by FlygirlA10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bunker Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Interrupting Sam, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, My first destiel fic, POV Alternating, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygirlA10/pseuds/FlygirlA10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a rough hunt, Dean wakes up and decides to act on his feelings for Castiel. Light angst and adorable fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic and my first ever posted fanfic. The title is after a song by Thomas Bergersen that I listened to as I was writing it. Listening to it while reading is recommended but isn't necessary. Please read and respond; feedback is highly welcomed.

# Two Hearts

# 

The tension was getting to be too much. The stares, with words unspoken, expressed everything the two wanted but were afraid to have. Dean mentally kicked himself every day. This would be the day. Today he would finally do something, but he could never bring himself to do it. Why couldn't he? It was simple enough, just lean forward and kiss him. Each day passed with those long looks that bordered on being something else; he didn't know what, but something. And he knew Cas felt it too, the guy wasn't that oblivious. Or maybe he was. Either way, it didn't matter. Today Dean was going to do something. 

He pulled the covers off and hung his legs over the side of the bed. His sides ached as he stretched out; that hunt last night was a nasty one. A poltergeist was terrorizing a sweet old lady's home and hurled an oak desk at him, bruising several ribs. Maybe he could have Cas help him out, and then...? No, not that way, he decided, shooing the mental image away as quickly as it came. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He got up and headed towards the library where Sam would be with the mug of coffee he always set out for Dean.

"Morning" he stated.

"Morning," Sam replied, glancing up from his book.

"You're up late."

"Yeah, well that poltergeist took it out of me. Probably needed the rest,"

"You must be getting old. A poltergeist?" said Sam with a sly grin.

"Get hit by an oak desk and see how you feel in the morning, bitch," Dean bantered.

"Jerk," Sam replied automatically, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, have you seen Cas yet this morning?"

"No, he's probably still in his room."

"Ah. Well, just wondering," Dean spoke furtively.

"What's up with you?" Sam questioned mischievously.

"Nothing! I just, wanted to check up on him. The poltergeist got him pretty bad too." Dean quickly defended.

"Sure. You do know he's an angel again, right?"

"So? It could have given him emotional trauma."

"That's bs and you know it. What's really going on? Are you finally going to act on those feelings you both have for each other?"

"Both?" Dean let slip quicker than he would have liked.

"Yes, both, you idiot. I know Cas is oblivious but you're just as bad as him when it comes to you two."

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"My point exactly. Go. Bring him coffee or something. Comfort his emotional trauma."

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean replied, cheeks turning pink as he turned for the kitchen.

* * *

Castiel sat in his room, staring at the painting on the wall he found in a old room somewhere deep in the bunker. He admired the brushstrokes and how the artist had captured the light, probably some old Men of Letters member. The painting was of a man sitting overlooking a lake. It reminded him of the time he visited Dean in his dream, overlooking the lake, fishing pole in hand, which is probably why he liked it so much. Of course, he could never let Dean know his true feelings towards him. It would only complicate things, and he doubted he would even feel the same way. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Cas?"

It was Dean's voice, the sound of which caused Castiel to jump. Dean opened the door and came in. He looked the same as he always did in the morning, dressed in a robe with an old band shirt and plaid pajama pants. In his hands were two mugs of coffee.

"Brought you some coffee," he stated superfluously, indicating the steaming mug.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas replied, leaning forward and taking the mug from Dean.

"Would you like to sit?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks. So how are you feeling?" Dean asked, sitting on the end of the bed. He turned towards Castiel who sat cross-legged near the pillows.

"I'm well, content."

"That's good. You're fine from last night?"

"Yes, I was able to heal my arm just fine."

"Good, good."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You're acting very strange."

"What? No I'm not." Dean replied quickly.

"You know I got my grace back and that I can heal myself just fine. And you don't usually ask this many questions about my well-being."

"Can't a guy check up on his friend?" Dean replied, mentally cringing at the word friend, as he hoped it wouldn't make him seem that he only thought of Cas as a friend and nothing more.

At the same word, Cas felt his heart sink. Of course Dean only thought of him as a friend. Oh well. He'd handled it just fine until then, always pushing back the urges to act on the hope that it was more than friendship, he'd be able to put up with it longer as well.

"Of course, forgive me," Cas replied, glancing downward at the bed.

"Hey, no worries," Dean quickly replied, not wanting to see Cas sad.

"Sorry I'm such a crappy friend that asking how you're doing seems out of the ordinary."

"You're not a crappy friend at all, Dean," he replied, looking up into Dean's sparkling green eyes, "You've always helped me at my weakest, and for that I value nothing higher than your friendship."

"Gee, thanks Cas," Dean responded, a bit taken aback at the depth of his statement. Cas smiled, not taking his eyes off of Dean's. This was it. These moments. These caused the urges that Cas fought back so hard. Cas had stretched out over the course of their conversation and was sitting like Dean was, legs off of the bed. The two continued to stare into each others' eyes, the silent glances that spoke words that neither could bring themselves to say.

Dean found himself sitting closer to Cas than he remembered being, a space of only about two feet between them. His heart was beating fast in his chest. Come on, just do it already. Lean forward. You've waited so long for the right moment and now you have it. Just do it. How hard could it be? But what if he really doesn't feel the same way? No. He does. How many times had he told Dean that everything he did he did for him? How many times did Cas choose him over the right thing? That's it; Dean steeled himself, pushing thoughts far away.

Dean turned so that he faced Castiel completely, and Cas mimicked him, turning and placing his hand in the space between them to steady himself. He looked so content, sitting there in one of Dean's old t-shirts, smiling up at him. Dean couldn't help but admire just how handsome the angel really was. He placed his hand on top of Cas', in a last test to see if Cas really felt the same way, or if everything was just a dream in his head. Cas' hand didn't move away.

Dean began to lean forward towards Cas, his eyes moving to the angel's lips. He took a silent gasp of breath and closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly to the right. The faint press of lips upon his own made his stomach erupt in butterflies. An ecstatic feeling rushed through his body as he pressed his lips harder upon Cas', and felt Cas do the same. His brain was filled with one thought: I'm finally kissing Cas, and it's amazing.

Cas moved his hand to the back of Dean's neck, pulling the hunter closer in as he moved his lips faster against Dean's. Dean responded enthusiastically and Cas could feel Dean's tongue at his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and felt Dean's warm tongue sliding past his own. They battled for dominance, exploring each others' mouths and clinging to each other with a passion as if they would never feel again what they felt in this moment. They broke away, gasping for air, with eyes still closed and foreheads touching.

"Cas," Dean started once he regained his voice, looking up to see bright blue eyes with a ferocity he had never seen before. This wasn't the ferocity of a powerful warrior in battle, but the ferocity of a being overwhelmed with a passion never felt before. His eyes were soft but flickered with intensity and his chest was heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

Dean was absolutely in shock over what had just happened. Not only had he kissed Cas but Cas kissed him back, with one of the best kisses he'd ever experienced. Their mouths fit together perfectly, as if this was exactly what they were made for.

"How long have you felt that way about me?" Dean asked.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time," Cas responded.

"Then why didn't you? I've wanted to for so long, Cas."

"I was afraid that you didn't feel the same about me, that it was just my own wishful thinking."

Dean responded by pressing his lips once more to the angel's in a soft brush.

"I've felt this way for a very long time too, always worried that those stares were you just not knowing any better about human interaction."

"Dean, I'm not that oblivious to human social norms."

"I know, Cas, it's just..."

He didn't have time to finish as Castiel's lips caught his once more in a kiss.

"What? If you can do it so can I," Cas responded to Dean's surprised face when he pulled away.

"Oh really now?" Dean countered, "And by the way, where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"I didn't really, I was just doing what I thought was right. You kissed me, I liked it, and I kissed you back."

"Well, uh, you're really good," Dean responded, suddenly embarrassed.

Cas leaned forward, pulling Dean flush to him and placed a firm but gentle kiss squarely on his mouth. It took Dean a moment to comprehend that he was being kissed again, but once he did, Castiel began kissing him with renewed vigor. Dean ran his fingers through the angel's dark hair and over the shorter hairs at the base of his neck, causing a low moan to erupt from the angel's throat. Castiel did the same, gently pulling at the hunter's soft, short hair.

"Cas," Dean let out, breaking away, his voice deep and gravelly. He leaned his head back as Cas continued to tug at his hair. Cas used the opportunity to place his lips against the side of Dean's throat, causing him to moan deeply. Dean pulled Cas closer towards him as the angel continued to kiss his neck, exploring which spots brought the most pleasure.

With determination to make the angel feel as good as he was making Dean feel, Dean pushed Castiel back against his pillows and a slightly surprised look crossed the angel's face. Seconds later, Dean was on top of Castiel, his mouth caressing the other man's. Dean could feel Cas's hands running up his sides until they found their place in his hair, gently tugging and tousling. Their mouths moved together in unison, developing perfect rhythm. The pace began to quicken and movements became more erratic as the two began to lose themselves in each other. Hands tugged and pulled at shirts until the two could feel the muscular skin of the other upon their own chest.

"So Dean, I found the information on..." Sam started as he walked into Cas's bedroom.

"Oh God" he blurted, quickly covering his eyes with a hand and turned around.

The two froze at the sound of Sam's voice.

"When I said to comfort his emotional trauma I didn't mean scar me for life."

"Not our fault you walked in, Sammy," Dean replied nonchalantly.

"Next time, close the door or something," said Sam, walking out of the room.

* * *

A few days had passed since Sam had walked in on Dean and Castiel and been scarred for life. The three had been holed up in the library searching for information on a wendigo, but to no avail. They decided to call it a day early in the afternoon but Sam stayed in hope of finding the information they needed. Eventually, he gave up and decided to return to his room. As he walked past Dean's bedroom, he noticed a cobalt tie on the handle. That's better, he thought to himself, a small smile crossing his face.


End file.
